


What If And Maybe Could Be

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up from Inhale, Exhale. </p><p>Cady finally sees Sharon again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If And Maybe Could Be

Serving at the food court in the mall is tiring but Cady does it. She needs the money, she needs the job and she needs the money… all she can ever find to spur her on in keeping the job and not going crazy is Sharon. Ms Norbury. If you’d told her she’d grow up and find herself living a door down from Janis and Regina… and who didn’t see that coming… she would never have listened. She would never have believed that Janis and Regina would date, then marry after college. Janis of course had been the one to tell her to chase after Sharon… 

“You love her Cade… Go see her.”

She did love her. She had realized that when she left college, still watching the doors of her mall food court job and praying Sharon would come back. She remembers the time she talked Sharon down from her panic attack, but she hasn’t seen her since. She has to stay here, working, she has to wait for Sharon. Then, finally, the doors open and there she is… Sharon. 

She is older now, wiser, and Cady doesn’t care if she loses her job, she cannot lose Sharon again. She moves quickly, blocks the doors as Sharon hesitates, then turns to flee, catching Sharon’s hands in her own before she can think, pulling Sharon closer. 

The kiss, when it happens, is imperfect, but imperfectly perfect. Sharon’s breathing hitches and Cady smiles, letting Sharon pull back but not releasing her hands. 

“Cady…”

“Sharon…. I waited… four years. Four years for you. Don’t run away now.”

She knows she is at risk of sounding like something out of a cheesy teen movie but she can’t stop herself. 

“I love you. I loved you from the moment we met and…. I can’t let you go. I’ve missed you.” 

Sharon says nothing, then smiles, surprising Cady with the strength of the kiss, her hands, finally free of Cady’s grip, bunching Cady’s work shirt at her hips, pulling her closer. They stare at each other then, silently waiting. 

The moment is broken when Cady’s manager comes to yell and yet, they can’t help laughing. 

Regina smirks when Cady brings Sharon home a week later, neither of them has changed in three days and Cady knows they smell of sweat and sex. Sharon is blushing but Janis simply smiles, welcomes the woman home and indicates they should shower and join them for dinner.


End file.
